


Fathers Of The Bride

by Jld71



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Tears, Two Fathers, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Danny's daughter getting married.





	Fathers Of The Bride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/gifts).



> Written for a prompt by brumeier: Hawaii Five-0, Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams + Grace Williams, fathers of the bride

Danny stands in the doorway of the little room off of the chapel, looking at his little girl. She's still just a child in pigtails in his eyes. She's a little girl, his little girl and always will be. It's silly really, since she's an adult, about to walk down the aisle to marry Marcus, her fiance of three years. He feels familiar hands on his shoulders and looks over his left shoulder. Steve is there, his rock offering him the comfort he needs.

"I can't believe this. Our little girl is getting married," Steve whispers in his ear. Danny wipes at the tears in his eyes. Little girl, the words ring in his ears. When did she grow up? When did boys enter the pictures? When did he lose his little girl to another?

"It's not possible," he whispers back. "She's my little girl, all I can see is her in pigtails, skinned knees. When did I close my eyes long enough for her to grow up?"

"Don't know but she managed to do it, whether you were watching or not. Despite our best efforts." Steve chuckles. It's breaking their hearts, the thought of her grown but she has. She's the best of them, beautiful inside and out. And she's about to be married.

"Dads!" Grace cries out as she notices them. "Don't look like that, like you're so sad. It's the happiest day of my life." She crosses to them, hands out to touch their cheeks. She sees the gray coloring their hair and knows she's been the cause of some of it.

"One of the happiest days of my life was when you came into this world, made it better, brighter," Danny says quietly. He loves both his children but now he has to give one away and it's like he's being stabbed in the heart. His little girl is all that keeps going through his mind.

"Are you ready?" Steve asks.

"Yes, more than ready." Grace says and sees the smile wilt from Danny's face.

"Are you sure?" Danny asks. He has to, it's just something a father has to ask. He needs to make sure she's sure in her decision. "There's still time to back out."

He feels Steve's hand tighten on his shoulder, trying to quiet him and reassure him all at the same time.

"Danno!" Grace's tone is admonishing but she knows his heart is breaking. "I will always be your little girl," she whispers to him, places a hand over his heart, trying to mend it as it's cracking. "You will always be my dad. And I love you." She places a soft kiss on his cheek and wipes away the tear that has fallen.

She pulls back, tears in her eyes as she looks at her fathers. She's overwhelmed with love for them. "I love you both so much." She looks away, afraid to look at them for fear of crying. "No tears!" She says.

Steve pulls her in for a hug. "Go easy on him. He's doing his best," he says in a low tone and Grace can only nod. They're all doing their best.

Danny claps his hands together. "Well then, I guess it's time, unless . . ."

Grace giggles at his attempt to turn her into a runaway bride. "I'm ready."

They hear the music starting and exchange kisses one more time before she slips her arms in between theirs. One father on either side. She shakes her head, readying herself and smiles as the doors to the room are opened and together they take the first step down the aisle, toward Marcus.


End file.
